The aftermath of torture
by StineKJ
Summary: Kensi and Deeks goes through a difficult time one night after a tough case, and they end up closer then before. Bad summary please read :)
1. Chapter 1

Kensi knew that Afghanistan was a long time ago but sometimes it all came back to her, it wasn't so often as it used to be but when it happened it was bad. It used to happen after a stressful day and a little sleep, and usually when she was alone. She hasn't said anything to her boyfriend/partner, mainly because he had enough on his plate, and she didn´t need to put her problems on him, but also because it hasn't happened in a while now. They had been living together for a few months when it happened the first time. The case had been long and stressful, involving a kid and his parents who were involved in a home invasion were his father had been badly injured, they had been working for days and sleep was not a priority so after 30 hours they were finally home, a solved case and ready for bed. Kensi could feel her adrenal fatigue kick in and she could barely drag herself up the stairs. Deeks was walking behind her and he got worried when she suddenly fell against the wall and started to fall back, luckily Deeks was right behind her so he caught her.

"Woah Kensi, what´s going on?" he said to her and looked at her, she was breathing hard and sweating.

"Just get me up in bed" she said weakly as she put her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom, when he laid her down on the bed he helped her get out of her cloths, before he pulled the covers over her and kissed her hair.

He took his clothes off before climbing into bed and lay beside her and stroked her hair away from her face.

"Kensi what happened?" he asked softly, she turned her head and smiled at him

"My adrenal fatigue is not happy with the long hours and the stress from the job" she said and pulled him closer and gave him a small peck on his lips.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Kens, maybe we can talk to Hetty and tell her that you have to go home and sleep or tell the guys so you can get the sleep and rest you need or…" she interrupted with another kiss on his lips.

"Nothing is going to happen baby" she said

"But you need…" he started but was interrupted again when she put her finger on her lips.

"I need you… and sleep" she smirked and kissed him again

"Seriously baby, we need to do something about this" he said and she let out a deep breath

"I know" she said

"I´m really tired can we talk about this tomorrow?" she asked and smiled at him

"Of cause baby" he said before kissing her

"Goodnight princess"

"Goodnight Marty" she whispered before she fell asleep.

Hours later Marty woke from his sleep, his girlfriend was tossing and turning and making noises. She was whimpering and moaning, he looked at her and she was sweating and breathing hard. She was having a nightmare and he knew he needed to wake her up before she got too deep in the dream.

"Kensi baby, wake up" he shook her gently but she didn´t react so he started to stroke her face and talk a little louder.

"Please Kensi wake up" he begged her and kissed her face, suddenly she started to scream and sat up in their bed and started to hit him and tried to get as far away from him as possible, she fell of the bed and crawled back and sat against the wall. Deeks knew how much your mind could betray you, so he sat back and gave her some space.

When Kensi felt his lips on her she was back in that cave in Afghanistan and the man beside her was not Deeks it was one of the man who held her captive, who raped and tortured her.

She reacted instinctively and started to scream and tried to get as far away from him a possible, she was breathing hard and in panic mode, when she was held captive, she tried to be brave and take it, but there was only so much she could take and she was reaching her breaking point.

"Get away from me!" she yelled at him and pulled her knees against her chest.

He took a deep breath and pulled his fingers though his hair while he was thinking about what to do.

He sat down a few feet away from her, he didn´t wanted to scare her more then he obviously already had.

"Kensi, listen to me, your safe in our home" he said slowly and clearly and she looked at him and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Please listen to my voice princess, come back to me" he said slowly and now he also had tears streaming down his face, he has never seen her like this, so fragile and vulnerable so he knew he had to be careful. She calmed down a little so he came a little closer to her but still kept an eye on her so he could see if she suddenly got scared.

When she looked at his face again she saw her boyfriend, she couldn´t hear what he was saying but she saw him and suddenly she was back in their bedroom and she threw herself in his arms and cried.

"Shh it´s okay Kens, I got you" he whispered into her hair while she clung to him like her life depended on it.

"I love you Kensi, so much" he whispered into her hair and she looked up at him.

She looked at him and couldn´t believe that a man like him, a man who was so caring and full of love, wanted to be with her and help her though something like this, she was damaged but when she thought about it so was he, maybe they could help each other heal.


	2. After 8x15

The house was silent, except the TV that were playing but neither Deeks or Kensi were paying attention to what was on, they both sat in silence and thought about the events of the day.

"I was scared" she said suddenly and he looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

"Me too, I thought I had lost you" he said and she looked at him and pulled his head towards hers and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much Marty" she whispered into his ear and he let out a breath.

"I love you too princess" he said and she kissed his lips.

When they pulled apart they smiled at each other, he grabbed her hand and she squeezed and smiled at him.

"I want to tell you what happened" she said and he leaned back and looked at her, giving her time to gather her thoughts, he stroked her hand and waited to her to talk.

"When I first saw him outside the LAPD I wasn´t paying attention to him, he was harmless, or so I thought. I was in a hurry to get back to OPS, so I didn´t see the tazer-gun he had in his hand." She said and looked down almost ashamed of telling him.

"Kensi, it´s not your fault, why would you expect that from him, nobody did" he said and squeezed her hand and she looked at him and he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I know, but what if that happens again and someone else it hurt or worse killed because I´m not on top of my game I couldn´t live with myself, what if I can´t do my job anymore, what if that helicopter crash ended everything for me" she said and a tear ran down her cheek and he stroked her tear away with his thumb.

"Hey don´t say that, the whole team was stressed and didn´t think straight, Beal almost shot a guy and Callen escaped from jail, it was not a normal day Kens" he said with a smirk and she let out a laugh mixed with a few tears.

"I guess your right" she said with a sigh and kissed his lips and smiled at him.

"I´m always right" he said with a smirk.

"And just for the record, you couldn´t lose everything, you have the best thing in the world right here. You have your mom back in your life, you can walk on your own" he said and smiled at her and she smirked at him

"Your right, again" she said

"I´m just glad nobody got hurt" she said and looked at him

"Yea me too" he said and kissed her lips again and she smiled against his lips as she kissed him back, she grabbed his head in her hands and held him close. When they pulled apart, she bit her lip and looked down for a second before she looked up again, he looked at her closely knowing she wanted to say something, she always bit her lip when she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to said it.

"You sure you are okay?" he asked and looked at her closely

"He… He drugged me and tied me to a chair before he took a saw and threatened to cut off my leg, he hit me and I couldn´t do anything about it, I hated no being able to defend myself, and I hated waking up and not knowing what happened." She said quickly and not looking at him, when she finally looked up he had tears in his eyes

"I didn´t know Kens, I´m really sorry you had to go through that" he said and stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes

"Every time he drugged me I closed my eyes and thought of you, I saw your smile and that look in your eyes when you say you love me." She said in a low voice and he leaned into her and kissed her softly on her lips. They were interrupted when she yarned and he laughed and she smiled at him

"Sorry baby, I´m just so tired, can we go to bed?" she said and before getting up from the couch and he turned off the TV, not bothering to clean up, he had something more important to do, making sure his girlfriend was safe and happy in their bed.

When they were done brushing their teeth they crawled into bed, she moved closer towards him and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Marty" she said and leaned on her elbow, and kissed his lips and looked into his eyes

"I love you too princess" he said and kissed her lips

She laid down on his chest again and soon she was drifting off to sleep with the love of her life by her side.


End file.
